


No One's Afraid of the DMD

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: SG DJD = DMD (Decepticon Medical Division)They help folks escape the Autobots.





	

 “Tarn! Tarn!” A purple and red chair-former dashed into the operating room where Tarn, a gray, tan, and purple tank-former, was working on rebuilding the shattered frame of a tan technician. “I’ve found him! I’ve been scanning for his energy signature, like you said, and--and--I know where he is!”

    The surgeon took a moment to respond, welding the small ‘con’s chassis back together. “Who Kaon?” The large mech asked, wiping the energon off his servos.

    The chair-former sighed. As wise as the team’s leader was, and as skilled, he did seem to forget about the names on the list of hopeful defecties quite often. “Slingshot. The aerialbot trying to flee the Autobots.” Kaon reminded, wishing he could inculcate Tarn with a better memory.

    “Ah, yes. I remember him.” Tarn turned back to his patient. “Have Helex set our course to intercept; the little traitor will doubtlessly need medical attention. Now you, my brave little technician, need to not go stepping on anymore half-buried bombs if you want to make it through this war with your unit.” Tarn began installing a new fuel pump.

    His return to the surgery signaled an end to the conversation.

    Sighing, Kaon made his blind way back through the ship and onto the bridge where Helex and Tesarus were bantering, doubtlessly discussing the latest developments in psychoanalysis and medicine. Yipping, Kaon’s turbofox ran up, trying to get him to pick it up.

    “Set course for Slingshot’s signal.” The blind therapist sat down in the roomy captain seat, stroking his pet when it jumped up on his lap. “We’re bringing him in.” The mechanimal began to purr. “He maybe able to give us the names of others who could be willing to be on the list."


End file.
